The Truth
by Princess Sequin
Summary: Sekarang giliran aku yang menekuk bibirku, "Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal pacar selama empat tahun, tanpa kabar huh?" kataku dengan nada sebal, "kalau aku tidak sabar, saat ini aku bisa jadian dengan Toushiro..."


Haii semuanyaaa, aku kembali lagii setelah sekian lama berjuang melawan badai pelajaran kelas satu SMA ._.

Cerita yang satu ini sebenarnya sudah aku tulis lamaa sekali, tapi baru aku publish sekarang...

Semoga kalian suka yaa^^ selamat membacaa...

* * *

The Truth

By. Princess Sequin

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

Hai semuanya aku Kuchiki Rukia, kini aku sedang berjalan di lorong lantai dua, menuju ruang musik. Ruangan yang biasa aku kunjungi setiap pulang sekolah untuk menemui pacarku yang sedang berlatih biola.

Ketika aku sampai di depan pintu ruang musik, aku membuka pintu itu secara perlahan agar tidak menganggu "dia" yang sedang berlatih biola. Setelah aku menutup pintu dengan sempurna, dia menghentikan permainan biolanya dan tersenyum kepadaku, "Rukia..." sapanya menyebut namaku dengan lembut. Aku menyambutnya dengan riang, "Toushiro! Bagaimana latihan biolamu?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Dia mengusap puncak kepalaku pelan, dan menaruh biolanya di meja yang tak jauh dari situ, "Cukup baik, setidaknya untuk konser kita besok..." dia tersenyum.

* * *

Yah! Untuk saat ini kami cukup bahagia sebagai pasangan. Tetapi, begini-begini, hubungan kami cukup memiliki latar belakang, selain kami saling menyayangi, hubungan kami ini ada berkat seseorang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, dia adalah mantan pacarku, yang tidak akan kulupakan, bukan karena aku masih menyimpan hati terhadapnya, tetapi karena sesuatu yang akan kalian ketahui sebentar lagi. Memang sedikit berat untuk menceritakan ini, namun, cerita ini, akan tetap kuceritakan...

* * *

Ichigo adalah kakak kelasku yang rumahnya sangat dekat dengan rumahku. Aku sangat mengenalnya, wajah manis, dengan warna rambut yang tidak serasi dengan mata coklatnya. Sifatnya cukup dewasa, namun tak jarang juga dia bersifat kekanak-kanakan. Dia sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri, baik hati dan perhatian kepadaku. Maka dari itu, status kami sebagai teman masa kecil, tidak bisa kami hindarkan. Dari teman menjadi sahabat, waktu kami pun lebih sering kami habiskan berdua, kami pulang bersama, bahkan sampai les privat bersama. Les privat tersebut diadakan setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu, karena hal itu secara tidak langsung kami bertemu setiap hari.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat, tak terasa persahabatan kami sudah berjalan selama enam tahun. Pada saat itu aku menginjak kelas enam sekolah dasar, sedangkan Ichigo berada di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Perasaan suka pun mulai muncul, tetapi rasa sukaku pada Ichigo sepertinya bukanlah rasa suka dalam batasan rasa kagum seorang adik pada kakaknya, melainkan lebih. Namun seperti mengejar sesuatu yang tidak terkejar, aku tidak berani mengatakan perasaan itu kepada Ichigo.

Saat aku lulus dan berada di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, kejaranku terhadapnya sampai juga. Dia menembakku tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Aku sangat senang, dan menerimanya. Itu adalah hadiah terindah pada ulang tahunku tahun itu.

Hubungan kami berjalan cukup baik, dengan pihak Toushiro yang selalu mendukung kami. Pada saat itu Toushiro adalah sohib dari Ichigo, sifatnya yang cukup dewasa, sering melerai kami pada saat aku dan Ichigo bertengkar.

Hingga satu tahun berlalu, perasaan sayangku terhadap Ichigo pun makin bertambah. Walapun begitu, aku tidak dapat mengelak, saat ayah Ichigo bertugas di Austria, dan Ichigo harus ikut pindah ke Austria.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dan hanya pasrah, lagipula berhubungan jarak jauh itu tidak buruk juga kan? Itulah pikiranku saat itu. Satu kalimat yang aku ingat saat perpisahan kami di bandara adalah, "Ruki, doakan aku..." kata Ichigo sambil memegang tanganku erat, tangannya terasa dingin, seperti akan menghadapi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Aku pun mengangguk, tersenyum lembut padanya, dan memeluknya. Dia pun masuk ke pesawat, dan tak lama, pesawat yang ditaikinya pun berangkat.

* * *

Ternyata pemikiranku tentang berhubungan jarak jauh itu salah besar. Saat itu kami bagaikan dibatasi tembok yang sangat besar, sehingga aku kehilangan kontak dengannya.

Jujur, aku sangat merindukan Ichigo, merindukan candaannya, merindukan ceritanya dan merindukan sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Namun apa yang harus ku perbuat? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Nyaris setiap hari aku curhat kepada Toushiro, anehnya dia tidak pernah bosan mendengar curhatanku, yang aku rasa itu-itu saja.

Satu tahun berlalu, aku pun memutuskan untuk belajar alat musik yang Toushiro tekuni, belajar, dan belajar. Itulah jawabanku, dimana aku bisa jauh merasa lebih tenang dengan mencurahkan semua perasaanku pada alat musik yang kini lancar kumainkan. Di saat-saat tertentu aku duet dengan Toushiro, bahkan aku ingat, waktu kami sedang jalan-jalan dan lupa membawa dompet, alat musik itulah yang menyelamatkan kami.

* * *

Empat tahun pun berlalu, waktu yang cukup lama bukan untuk seorang gadis yang kehilangan kontak dengan pacarnya. Aku saat itu tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, ditambah lagi, statusku dengan Ichigo tidak jelas. Mungkin perasaanku terhadap Toushiro mulai tumbuh, namun ini yang membuatku bertambah bingung, apakah perasaanku teradap Kevin itu adalah sebuah pelampiasan semata atau sebuah perasaan yang serius? Aku jadi merasa serba salah.

Waktu itu aku sedang membereskan bukuku, karena bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, teman-temanku yang lain sudah pergi karena ketidaksabaran mereka untuk keluar dari sekolah. Namun aku berbeda dengan mereka, aku terdiam sejenak, sampai suasana kelasku dan sekitarnya sepi, setelah suasana kelasku cukup sepi, aku mengambil notes yang ada di laci bawah meja belajarku. Aku biasa menulis catatan-catatan yang berisi perasaanku tentang hari itu, dan perasaanku saat itu adalah, "I miss you a lot, Ichigo..."

Aku menghela nafas dan menatap tulisan itu dengan tatapan sendu, kapan ya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi... pikirku saat itu. Kulihat ke arah pintu kelas, dan kulihat wajahnya tersenyum kepadaku, wajah Ichigo.

Ya ampun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, apakah dia halusinasiku, sepertinya aku sudah agak parah kali ini. Di mataku terlihat dia sedang berjalan ke arahku, dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Hi princess..." katanya menyapaku, ok! Kurasa aku sudah terlalu berlebihan memikirkan dia. Aku menepuk-menepuk wajahku untuk menghilangkan ini semua, namun, nihil, dia tetap ada di depanku, sebenarnya dia itu asli atau hanya halusinasiku sih?

"Ichi... ini kamu..." kataku dengan nada tidak percaya, aku menyetuh pipinya dengan perlahan, dan hasilnya, sangat terasa kalau pipi ini asli, bahkan sangat terasa di kulitku. Tidak tembus seperti yang aku pikirkan, ini bukan halusinasi, ini ASLI!

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Ruki..." katanya yang membuatku tersenyum dan memeluknya, air mataku keluar seketika, entah karena apa, sepertinya karena menahan haru.

"Ichigo, kemana saja kamu selama ini, kamu menghilang tanpa kabar..." kataku dalam posisi masih memeluknya, kulihat dia tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Maaf ya... sekolahku disana memakai sistem asrama, disana aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang tuaku, internet saja disediakan hanya untuk belajar..." katanya dengan muka menekuk, aku hanya bisa sedikit terkekeh oleh sifatnya yang terlihat seperti anak gagal mendapatkan permen, kasian juga dia ya, "kudengar kamu sangat merindukanku ya? Sampai-sampai kamu curhat sama Toushiro, nyaris setiap hari.." katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sekarang giliran aku yang menekuk bibirku, "Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal pacar selama empat tahun, tanpa kabar huh?" kataku dengan nada sebal, "kalau aku tidak sabar, saat ini aku bisa jadian dengan Toushiro..."

"Hmm... Rukia... aku sebenarnya tidak mau memberi tahu ini, tapi aku harus mangatakannya, sesuatu yang tidak akan kamu sukai..." kata Ichigo, dia melepaskanku dari pelukannya dan memegang bahuku erat sehingga kami bedua dapat saling menatap, aku membalas tatapan seriusnya dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba tatapan matanya begitu serius? Tatapannya saat ini sangat berbeda dengan tatapan yang ia berikan saat ia berada di depan pintu kelasku tadi, apakah yang akan dia beritahukan padaku, sangatlah buruk?

Aku terus menatapnya untuk menunggu kata-kata yang belum juga keluar dari mulutnya, sesekali aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang agak pucat entah karena apa, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dia pun membuka mulutnya, "Kita harus putus..."

Bagaikan petir yang menggelegar, pikiranku saat ini langsung buyar, tatapanku terhadapnya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan tidak percaya, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya, "Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku dengan bibir yang bergetar, jantungku mungkin sudah dilambangkan seperti balapan formula one saat ini. Begedup sangat kencang.

"Ayahku menjodohkanku... dan aku tidak bisa menghindar..." katanya, matanya begitu menghipnotisku untuk terus menatapnya, tapi ada yang aneh dari matanya, bukan keseriusan yang tadi kulihat dari matanya, namun kekosongan. Apa dia berbohong? Ya aku tau, selama ini aku dan dia bisa dibilang backstreet dari orang tua kami, mereka hanya tau kalau kami bersahabat karib. Tapi... ah... aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mau bagaimana pun ini bukan salahnya.

Air mata haru yang tadinya aku keluarkan berubah menjadi air mata kesedihan, tumpahan air mata ini benar-benar tidak tertahankan, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku sih... sungguh menyebalkan, "Maaf... kita... bisa putus baik-baik kan?" tanyanya dengan ragu, terasa tangannya menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir.

"Ichigo..." hanya itu yang bisa aku jawab, seperti kataku tadi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dadaku sesak, tenggorokanku seperti tertahan, perasaan ini rasanya begitu sakit, apakah ini yang disebut sakit hati? Jujur aku baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini, "Maaf... besok kita akan bertemu..." katanya, dia menuntunku untuk duduk dan meninggalkanku.

Aku masih terpaku di tempat dudukku, sama sekali tidak bergerak, apakah ini mimpi? Kalau iya... ini mimpi buruk! Benar-benar mimpi buruk, saat aku merindukannya, dia datang, menyatakan kalau kita harus putus, lalu pergi lagi.

Tak lama aku melihat bayangan Toushiro menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatirnya, terasa tubuhku yang kaku ini diguncang-guncangkan olehnya, aku menatapnya perlahan dan menangis, "Toushiro..." dia merangkulku, dan mengusap-ngusap punggungku sampai aku berhenti menangis.

* * *

Setelah berhenti menangis, mataku perih dan kepalaku pening, entah kenapa, itu berefek sampai keesokan harinya, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar di sekolah, entah apa yang terjadi kalau hari itu aku ulangan, mungkin nilaiku akan hancur. Aku yang biasanya bersiap-siap saat pulang sekolah, kini hanya diam di tempat, kebetulan aku duduk di dekat jendela, jadi langit biru yang kini memerah, tidak membuat otakku begitu kaku.

Dari luar kelas aku melihat Toushiro dan Ichigo masuk secara bersamaan, tangan mereka melambai, tanda mereka menyapaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat mereka, entah kenapa tersenyum lebar sangat sulit aku lakukan saat itu.

Toushiro dan Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di depanku, dan Ichigo memulai pembicaraan kami bertiga, "Ehem... katanya kamu mau duet sama Toushiro ya lusa ini?" tanyanya padaku. Aku pun mengangguk singkat tanda mengiyakan, aku melupakannya seharian ini, konser itu, bagaimana bisa... itu kan penting sekali... untung hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan, kalau tidak, pasti akan menjadi kacau, karena aku pasti melupakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" gumamku dengan pelan, namun sepertinya gumaman itu tidak sepelan yang kukira, karena pada saat aku selesai mengatakannya Toushiro langsung menanggapinya dengan semangat.

"Kamu ini... dasar pikun..." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku, aku sedikit kaget dengan perlakuannya. Entah kekuatan apa yang dia punya, pada saat dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku, seperti ada aliran semangat dari tangannya ke tubuhku.

"Hahaha... dari dulu, kamu tidak pernah berubah ya..." kata Ichigo tertawa, aku sedikit menekukan bibirku tanda aku sebal padanya, kenapa dia mengingat hal itu, dari dulu aku memang pikun... tapi tidak perlu dibicarakan seperti ini. Toushiro terdengar ikut tertawa dan aku semakin menekuk bibirku, "tuh kan... muka bebeknya keluar... hahaha..." tawa Ichigo terdengar makin keras. Inilah yang menyebalkan, tawa Ichigo yang membahana selalu membuatku ikut tertawa, ya itu memang bukan kesalahannya namun, aku jadi tidak bisa menjaga imageku di saat yang seperti ini.

"Toushiro! Ichigo! Berhenti tertawa! Apa sih yang lucu?" seruku sambil berusaha menahan tawaku. Ichigo terlihat sedikit terengah-engah karena tawanya, begitu pun Toushiro. Toushiro terlihat berusaha menjawab, sepertinya sangat lucu ya, sampai-sampai dia sulit berbicara.

"Wa-wajahmu... sangat mirip dengan anak bebek! Hahaha..." jawab Toushiro yang lalu kembali tertawa... Aku kembali menekuk bibirku mendengar jawaban Touhiro. Sedangkan Ichigo kembali tertawa bersama Kevin.

"Aaah! Diam kalian!" teriakku dengan sebal, mereka begitu menyebalkan! Pikirku saat itu... namun jika mengingatnya aku tersadar, kalau sebenarnya mereka ingin membuatku lebih bersemangat. Kenangan ini... ah, aku harus melanjutkan ceritaku...

"Hmm... baik-baik... kita balik ke topik ya... jadi kalian benar-benar konser lusa?" tanya Ichigo dengan masih sedikit terengah-engah, aku dan Toushiro pun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, "sayang sekali... aku sudah pulang ke Austria..." kata Ichigo, wajahnya langsung terlihat meredup, dari yang tadinya terlihat kelelahan karena tertawa, menjadi terlihat tertawa. Jujur, aku kaget mendengar kata-katanya barusan, pulang ke Austria? Kenapa begitu cepat? Walaupun dia telah mengecewakanku, tapi... aku masih merindukannya... setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku merindukannya sebagai kakakku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku merasa lebih ceria, setidaknya dari kemarin. Pulang sekolah Ichigo bilang dia akan ke sekolah untuk melihat aku dan Toushiro melakukan persiapan terakhir, dan pulang dari persiapan terakhir kami akan pergi ke taman untuk menikmati matahari terbenam bersama-sama. Dulu... hal itu yang sering kami lakukan saat aku dan Ichigo pulang bersama, menghitung waktu, detik-detik sebelum matahari terbenam, mungkin awalnya terdengar membosankan, namun, percayalah padaku, jika kalian merasakannya, kalian akan menyesal saat matahari sudah tenggelam dan kalian harus pulang.

Persiapan terakhir berlangsung selama kurang lebih tiga jam, aku bingung pada Ichigo, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu sabar menunggui kami latihan. Terkadang ia terlihat terkekeh saat aku atau Toushiro melakukan kesalahan, namun sisanya, dia diam, melihat dan mendengarkan kami latihan, bahkan dia tidak memegang handphonenya sama sekali.

Setelah latihan kami bergegas menuju taman karena waktu matahari tenggelam tinggal lima belas menit. Sesampainya di sana, aku dan Ichigo langsung mengambil tempat yang biasa kami duduki, tempat yang kami duduki itu biasa kami sebut sebagai titik petunia... karena dari pengalaman kami selama ini, tempat yang saat ini aku duduki adalah titik terindah untuk melihat matahari tenggelam. Kenapa harus petunia, karena yang tadi aku bilang, awalnya memang terdengar membosankan, tapi kenyataannya, tidak semembosankan yang dikira, malahan menyenangkan. Seperti bunga petunia, yang dari luar terlihat biasa, namun di dalamnya terdapat keindahannya tersendiri.

Toushiro ikut duduk bersama kami, dan kami pun menghela nafas, sambil melihat langit yang memerah. Sebentar lagi... matahari itu akan tenggelam.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian..." Ichigo mengatakannya sambil melihat langit, "Kalau aku di Austria, dan kalian merindukanku... lihat saja matahari ini..." Kevin terdengar terkekeh setelah mendengar omongan Ichigo, "Yakin, kami akan merindukanmu?" katanya yang membuatku ikut terkekeh.

"Kan kalau..." jawab Ichigo dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang gagal mendapatkan permen. Sangat menggemaskan jika mengingatnya.

"Tentu saja kami akan selalu merindukanmu Ichigo... Kami saja sebenarnya belum merelakan kepulanganmu besok, iya kan Ruki?" kata Toushiro menyenggol tanganku, menunggu jawaban dariku, entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat sedih saat ini... seperti ada gemuruh angin yang tiba-tiba mendatangi hatiku.

"Tentu saja..." jawabku sambil menghela nafas, ayolah Rukia, ini bukan saatnya kamu bersedih... ini perpisahanmu dengan Ichigo kau ingat? Pikirku saat itu. Tak lama kami berdiam satu sama lain Toushiro berteriak, "Hei! Hei! Matahari akan tenggelam!" serentak kami bertiga menegakan tubuh kami untuk melihat keindahannya.

"Lima... empat... tiga... dua... dua setengah... dua seperempat..." Ichigo mulai menghitung mundur,"Hitungan apa itu? Mana ada hitungan dua setengah... ulang!" seru Toushiro yang membuat aku dan Ichigo sontak tertawa.

"Hahaha... okay... kita hitung bersama-sama ya..." kataku, dan kami pun mulai menghitung, Lima... empat... tiga... dua... satu..." dan matahari pun tenggelam sepenuhnya. Huh... sore itu... mengingatnya sungguh membuatku ingin memutarnya kembali.

* * *

Keesokannya Ichigo kembali ke Austria dengan menggunakan pesawat paling pagi. Sangat disayangkan, karena dengan itu aku dan Toushiro tidak bisa mengantarnya ke bandara. Aku dan Toushiro harus datang ke gedung pertunjukan pagi-pagi untuk persiapan, riasan, baju... ya ampun... aku paling benci hal itu... apalagi riasan... sangat membuang waktu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ichigo akan memberikan hasil rekaman pertunjukanku dengan Toushiro, jadi... aku tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun kali ini, karena kalau itu terjadi, Ichigo pasti akan meledekku.

Konserku dan Toushiro usai... semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Aku sungguh senang, karena saat itu adalah konser pertamaku. Aku menerima banyak bunga saat aku kembali menuju ruang riasku. Bunga-bunga itu tampak begitu indah seperti perasaanku saat itu, tapi... saat aku menghapus riasanku... perasaanku menjadi tidak seindah bunga-bunga itu lagi, karena...

"Selamat siang permisa, telah meninggal anak dari duta besar Kurosaki Isshin di pesawat yang ia tumpangi saat kembali ke Austria bersama ayahnya. Diduga kematian ini disebabkan oleh penyakit kanker yang selama ini diidapnya selama empat tahun... pesawat..." belom selesai aku mendengar berita itu Toushiro sudah masuk ke ruang riasku dan mematikan televisi yang sedang aku dengarkan.

Entah harus marah atau apa, tapi... aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Berita itu sudah bagaikan sihir yang mengubahku menjadi patung. Nama itu... ayahnya Ichigo... Kalau anaknya yang meninggal, berarti Ichigo...

"Ruki..." Toushiro memelukku erat dari belakang kursiku, namun aku tetap tidak bergerak, ini mimpi atau apa sih, "kamu kuat Ruki..." katanya memeluku lebih erat lagi, ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan, tidak mungkin! Pikirku saat itu.

"Ichigo... nggak mungkin kan..." kataku dengan tidak percaya, aku ingat aku mendengar sendiri suaraku yang bergetar, dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, perasaan itu bahkan lebih buruk dari kemarin, pada saat Xander menyatakan kalau kita harus putus, "NGGAK MUNGKIN!" aku tiba-tiba histeris di tempat. Air mataku langsung mengalir tak tertahankan.

"Itu memang Ichigo, Ruki... kamu... yang tabah..." kata Toushiro melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depanku, dia memegang tanganku erat dan menatapku dalam-dalam, "maaf... aku menyembunyikan hal ini... Ichigo... ke Austria, bukan hanya untuk ikut ayahnya bekerja, tapi... dia berobat... dia mengidap kanker Ruki... dia tidak menghubungimu, bukan karena sistem sekolahannya, tapi karena ia ingin kamu... lebih mudah melupakannya... dia nggak mau kamu kepikiran... dia sangat menyayangimu..."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Toushiro, aku sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku benci pembohong, tapi dalam hal ini? Mau bagaimana pun tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini, "Tapi... dia kemarin masih baik-baik saja! Toushiro! ini semua pasti berita bohong!" Toushiro menggeleng tanda ia menolak pernyataanku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dua hari yang lalu aku kehilangan dirinya sebagai pacarku, tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar kehilangan dirinya... Kenapa ya Tuhan... hanya itu pikirku saat itu.

Pemakaman Ichigo diadakan keesokan harinya, namun aku tidak datang ke pemakaman itu, aku masih belum sanggup melihatnya, jujur saat itu aku belum ikhlas menghadapi kenyataan kalau dia tidak ada lagi di dunia yang sama denganku. Tosuhrio menghampiriku saat dia pulang dari pemakaman, dan dia memeberikan surat dari Ichigo. Surat itu menjelaskan semuanya,

_Princess Rukia..._

_Mungkin kamu sekarang sudah membenciku_

_atas semua kebohongan ini..._

_aku... minta maaf karena telah membohongimu_

_aku... ke Austria, bukan karena ayahku, tapi karena penyakit kanker yang menyerangku._

_aku... tidak menghubungimu... bukan karena sistem sekolahku yang asrama, melainkan, agar kamu cepat melupakanku... agar kamu tidak lagi memikirkan aku._

_aku... memutuskanmu... bukan karena perjodohan ayahku, tapi... karena aku tahu, umurku tidak akan lama lagi..._

_sungguh... aku merasa sangat jahat..._

_karena aku sadar, secara tidak langsung, aku menyerahkanmu pada orang lain..._

_tapi... pada saat melihatmu bisa tersenyum bersama Toushiro_

_hatiku... terasa damai..._

_semangat dan tersenyum princess..._

_aku sangat menya-_

Surat itu belum selesai ditulis, apakah itu dia tulis di saat-saat terakhirnya? Pikirku. Surat masih kusimpan sampai saat ini, dan kurasa, aku tidak akan pernah membuangnya, sampai aku sudah menikah, atau bahkan sampai aku menjadi nenek.

Toushiro membantuku untuk move on, dia mengantarku melihat matahari tenggelam jika aku sedang sangat merindukan Ichigo, aku mencurahkan semua keluh kesahku, yah... nyaris sama seperti pada saat Ichigo meninggalkanku empat tahun ke Austria tanpa kabar, namun walaupun nyaris sama tetap saja berbeda. Akhirnya perasaan itu... perasaan yang sama saat aku menjadi pacar Ichigo pun muncul, kali ini aku yakin... ini bukanlah sebuah pelampiasan namun sebuah kemurnian. Toushiro menembakku saat selesai dari konser biola yang kami adakan, dan aku menerima pernyataan citanya.

Setiap konser yang kami lakukan, kami persembahkan untuk Ichigo, hingga saat ini, aku masih berharap dia melihat konser kami, tapi aku yakin, di surga sana, dia sudah bahagia, melihat kami yang juga bahagia di sini... sehabis konser, aku dan Toushiro seringkali membayangkan jika Ichigo berada di salah satu bangku penonton dan melihat pertunjukan kami dengan senyumannya. Tapi seringkali kami tertawa, jika membayangkan Ichigo melihat kesalahan yang kami lakukan saat konser. Mau bagaimana pun Ichigo akan tetap berada di hati kami berdua. Selamanya.

The end

* * *

Akhirnya selesaai^^

Bagaimana menurut kalian ceritaku? ._. maaf ya kalau jelek, soalnya aku belum begitu ahli...

Mohon saran dan reviewnya yaa, I hope you like and enjoy this story...

See you ^^


End file.
